Certain batteries such as metal air batteries are met with limited use due to electrolyte solvent evaporation. In this regard, the electrolyte loses function through solvent evaporation and solvent depletion leads to loss of electrical conductivity, diminished electrochemical performance, and sometimes, battery failure.